A Mothers Lullaby
by ForNowUnamed
Summary: Whenever Kendall was upset, Mrs. Knight would sing him his lullaby. Mother/Son, Small Kendall/James. And welcome Ambika!


**A/N Okay, So I'm back again! Yes i am back and for once, no slash! Crazy right? I dont think ive ever written a story that wasn't slash...okay i lied...theres a little slash..JUST a little though, because i want this to be a mother/son fic. So I hope you like it! No one ever writes about Mama Knight.**

* * *

**_When Kendall was four, he asked when his dad was going to come back..._  
**

"Mommy, whens daddy coming back?" Four-year old Kendall Knight asked his mother, who was getting ready to turn the lights off. Mrs. Knight turned around slowly and looked at her son with a pained look that quickly turned to a smile . She had to be strong for him, he was her little boy . Mrs. Knight walked back over to her sons bed and sat down next to him. Kendall immediately moved the blankets so she could cuddle up with him . His mom slid under the covers and pulled him close to her side, kissing the top of his head gently.

"I don't know lets hope it's soon okay?" She asked, he looked down sadly.

"Did daddy leave because I was bad?" He asked her, fiddling with his fingers, not being able to see her shocked look . She shook her head and bit her lip to keep herself from crying.

"Is that what you think Kendall?" He nodded and finally met his gaze with hers. She gave him a sad look and pulled him closer.

"No sweetie, you didn't do anything wrong. Daddy just had to leave for awhile."

"But when he coming back?"He asked playing with his moms fingers now instead of his own . She smiled down at him and kissed his head once again.

"Soon okay?" She said, hoping he would just nod and decide to go back to sleep. But her son had always been a complicated child.

"But, how are we gonna have fun?" He asked, tears filling his little green eyes, "We need daddy to have fun . That's what families do." He whispered the last part, letting a few tears fall. Mrs. Knight pulled her son into her arms and cradled him.

"We can still have fun, I promise." She whispered into his tiny ear . He nodded and closed his eyes, leaning against his mother to go to sleep . Mrs. Knight moved some of the hair out of his eyes and smiled at the beautiful creation she had made just four years ago.

_"All night, all day, Angels watching over me my Lord, all night all day, Angels watching over me."_She sang quietly to him as he drifted off to sleep. She drew him from her arms and laid him down, pulling the blankets over him . She kissed the top of his head and turned the lights off, leaving her son to get some sleep.

_**When Kendall was 12, he asked again...**_

"Honey, we've been over this already." Mrs. Knight stressed to her son Kendall. They were sitting at the breakfast table, enjoying a batch of pancakes, that she had made. When Kendall had asked his question again. It was every year that Kendall asked that question, and yet, she still kept the same answer.

"I know mom, but...when's he gonna come back?" He asked poking at his pancakes." Mrs. Knight sighed and grabbed her sons hand.

"He'll come back when he's ready okay?" She said. Kendall nodded but continued to poke at his pancakes.

"Why don't you go and check to see of your sister Katie is up." She said, making a smile appear on his face, he nodded quickly and ran to his 7-year old sisters room. Mrs. Knight smiled as she watched him leave, before pulling her face into her hands. She still didn't have the heart to tell her son that his dad wasn't coming back any time soon.

Kendall walked back into the room without Katie, and a sad look on his face.

"Kit-Kat is still sleeping." He said and smiled at her son's nickname for his sister. She opened her arms, and pulled him into her lap.

_"All night, all day, angels watching over me my Lord. All night, all day, angels watching over me."_She sang, making her son smile softly.

_**When Kendall was 17, he found out the truth about his father...**_

"When were you going to tell me?!" Kendall shouted at his mom . He was frustrated, angry, upset, and just plain mad. His dad had left them when he was four, for a hooker!? Yet, his mother had told him that he was just away on business all these years, all these years she had told him that he was GOING to come back, that he hadn't left them forever, when in reality he had.

"It was never the right time Kendall! You were so young, so full of happiness, I couldn't break that away from you by telling you that!" She shouted back in her defense. Naturally, if Kendall was shouting at her,she would tell him to lower his voice, but for some reason, she felt that yelling would calm him.

"Never the right time?! THAT'S your excuse! Mom, I have waited and waited every year for him to come back! Hoping that one day, he would walk through that door and we could be a family again! Every Christmas list had his name on it for Santa, every wish on my birthday candles was for him! Every shooting star! That's all I ever wished for! And now, all that time, my childhood was a lie!?" He shouted, tears beginning to flow from his eyes . He turned and grabbed his jacket off the turned for the door but stopped when he heard singing.

"_All night, all day, Angels watching over you Kendall. All night, all day the angels were watching over night all day, angels watching over you Kendall, all night all day, the angels were watching over you."_He turned at his mothers singing, looking at the tears in her eyes as she repeated the song over again. And finally, he legs fell out and drew to the floor, crying out all the tears that he had. Mrs. Knight pulled him close and sang him his lullaby , the only thing that she knew could relax her son even a little bit.

_**When Kendall was 24, he had someone special ask him where his Father was...**_

"Eh, it doesn't matter." Kendall said washing a dirty plate and handing it to a certain four year old named Ambika to dry off.

"But, I want to meet him."She said almost dropping the plate grabbing onto it with a tight grip. She was sitting on the counter in the kitchen of her home, waiting on her father to come home.

"Hey, don't worry about it okay, you've got a grandpa already. You don't want me to tell him you want a different one do you?" Kendall questioned her, raising an eyebrow at her. She shook her head furiously,drying off another plate that was handed to her.

"No no no! Dont tell grandpa that!" She pleaded with him. He laughed and shook his head.

"I wouldn't plan on it." He said, drying his wet hands off on a towel.

"But do you ever miss him? I know when father is gone, I miss him a lot a lot a lot" She said quietly. Kendall looked up at her and smiled at her.

"Yeah, sometimes I do." He said honestly, "But, you know what I do when I miss him?" He asked her, she shook her head smiling at him.

"No."

"I just sing a song that my mom used to sing to me all the time." He said tickling her sides. She giggled and inched herself off the counter.

"What song is it?"

Kendall pulled the little girl up into his arms, and rested her on his hip before he started to sing his lullaby to her . She slowly faded off into sleep.

"Well what's going on in here?" A voice said behind him. Kendall turned around and smiled upon seeing Ambika's father, James Diamond.

"Ambika asked about my father." Kendall said, looking down at the little girl who was peacefully sleeping in his arms. James walked over to them both and kissed the top of Kendalls head.

"You know, that I would never leave you and Ambika, right? I love the both of you to death." James said, kissing the top of his daughters head too. Kendall smiled up at him.

"Yeah, that's what I love most about you." Kendall said and leaned his head against James shoulder. James smiled too, and wrapped his arms around both his daughter and his husband.

_"All night, all day, angels watching of you Ambika, All night all day, angels watching over you."_Kendall sang in a whisper to his daughter, making his lullaby hers. Just like how his mother had did for him.

**A/N Okay so no lie, this one shot had been stuck in my head for like ever. And everyone has there ideas about what happened to Kendalls dad on the show, so this is mine, YEP. He ran off with a hooker. Sorry there isn't much Katie in this fic, but she didn't really belong much, she just needed to be mentioned, so we all know she was there! So, I hope you guys liked my story! Reviews are nice, so feel free to leave me one! Thanks! **

**_-ForNowUnamed_**


End file.
